Mysterious boy
by BrokenSin
Summary: Theirs a gang called the Sacred Killer has came to Kohana and what a mysterious boy giving Sakura clues and confessing his love but who is he? rated M for language,maybe Lemons etc.
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious Boy

A/N: Hey guys well I'm making a new story I think "New girl" and my other story is going to hold off well…I deleted it because it sounded really dumb I was what a lil fr00b, BUUUT I have come back and made a new idea MWAHAHAHAHAHA-Neji comes and carries away the author-

Summary: The gang _Sacred Killer_ has came to Kohana High My friends but these are our lovely girls who _"Loves"_ to get down and dirty if needed to, while another gang _"Prodigy Killer"_ Who owns Kohana High now Rivals, Love, Trust, etc. Shall come on the gang, & what Haku a cross dresser!?!?!?!(A/n: I couldn't think of any names for the guys D: help mi out guys)

Pairings

Sakura/??

Neji/Saki

Sasu/Nanami

Kiba/Temari

Gaara/Saku(Sakurako)

Naru/Hina

Lee/tenten

Ino/A Hobo "HELL NO I'll get you...You...AUTHOR!" Ino said "GAAH FUCK OFF its mi story be lucky yer in it e.o" (Srry Ino fans!! D:)

"..Talking + actions…"

**"..Thoughts…"**

_**"Inner people"**_

_**"**__Flash back etc."_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Naruto__, or any stores_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Sacred Killers house)_

Sat in a queen silky black bed sat a girl with jet black hair down to her waist, sleeping peacefully on her bed, until a girl with white hair jumped on the jet black hair girl causing her to screech making everybody in the house sighed as the routine never ended.

"Get off of me NOW". Said the Jet black hair girl struggling to free herself.

"Make me you mean weirdo!" Said the girl with beautiful white silky hair like snow in a low pony tail reaching her stomach.

Soon they started to wrestle each other on the ground making a "Thump_". _Just then a girl with cherry blossom hair came into the room and did her infamous sweat drop, she then tried breaking up the two but it was no use, so she went and got a bucket of icy waters and dumped it on the two girls causing them to break up the fight and screamed from the cold.

"Hey girls come on we just moved here! Don't fight now! It's almost time for school now go get ready!" Said the girl with the pink hair letting her hair in a braid reaching her mid back.

They got up pouting like 5 year olds and the girl with silky white hair was Sakira, but they call her Saki for short, left to go change again. The jet black hair girl name is Sakurako (That is a real name in Japanese) and the girl with cherry blossom hair is Sakura, They had another friend was in her room her name is Nanami, she had blue hair with red highlights and likes to be very active, but also could change her mood just like the other girls. They have a big temper which is even scarier!

Sakura has green sea form eyes & had on a shirt on that says _"Fuck with me, you fuck with us_" in red with skulls on her shirt. She had on a pink baggy caprice she also had puma shoes which were black with red stripes. Saki-chan eyes were like diamonds, her hair was in a long braid and had on a white shirt with a hoodie with a hello kitty in the front which says _"Don't be __hatin__ be __appreciatin__ bitch", _she had on blue jeans with a skull imbedded with white and a snow flake across from it, She had brown flip-flops on. Saku eyes were grey-ish , also her hair was in two braids and also has on a black shirt with the phrase _"You wish you were me"_ , She had on a black skirt but with stockings that stops to her knee which was red, She had on her shoes lightning & falling hearts bolts(Like the one form Hot topic xD).Not but least Nanami her eyes were a dark shade of red, also her hair was in a high pony tail, she had on a pink shirt with stars and hearts that also says_ "__Fer__ sure, I'll __fuck__ you in the back seat"_, She had on blue baggy jeans, Her shoes were like Saku but with hearts and blueberries.

Once they were done they headed downstairs to pick out what they were going to drive, but was soon stop by their butler Kenji.

"Madam's I have gotten a letter from your mother and father" Kenji said while handing the letter to Nanami.

The letter said:

_September 5, 2007_

_Dear Girls,_

_ Hello my girls, father and I hope you love __Kohana__ City! Now girls please don't judge it yet you haven't seen the whole scenery! The beach and places are wonderful. But now girls watch out for getting in trouble now. We don't want you girls to end up in jail now do we? __Now since we're not there don't be goofing around and acting like wild girls from those disturbing movies, __Now__ we're still in America running the Corporation and you girls should also be helping out our corporation we don't want anything ruined now do we?? Sakura and __Nanami__ are in charge 2__nd__ in charge is __Sakira__ and __Sakurako__! Watch out for that __Orochimaru__ freak like we warned you if he comes near you be on your guard all of you stick together when your around him do not I repeat __do not__ tell him anything about our business girls. If you meet __Tsunade__-san tell her I said hello, she is also the __hokage__ remember girls. Be on your best behavior girls don't get in trouble much!!_

_With Love,_

_Mother &__ Father_

_"_That long…wow complete shock wasting 2 minutes!" Said Sakura while she sweat dropped.

"Can we just go now!?" Said Nanami impatiently.

They all took their messenger bag/Back pack and they all chose Motorcycles (Like the one from Final Fantasy Advanchanted child or something it's like Clouds motorcycle YEAH) Sakura had a red one with the name Sakura in pink, Saki had a white one also Saki in black on it, Saku had a black one with the name Saku in white. Nanami had blue one & Nanami In red. They all got on their Motorcycles and raced off to school. As they stopped at a red light they caught up with a black Spider, ignoring it they waited.

Boys in the car

They were waiting until it turned green while they waited they saw 4 motorcycles, they were blinking in surprise of who those _"boys"_ were.

"WHOA WHO ARE THOSE GUYS??!?!?!" Screamed a blonde boy with whiskers on his face, yes the one and only Naruto Uzamaki!

"Ursai Naruto! You're so loud you Baka!" Said a boy with red triangles on his cheeks with his dog on his head, He is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru who was sleeping on his head.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR SAYING THAT DOG BOY! Naruto yelled

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"DOG BOY"

"RAMEN LOVER"

"Smelly idiot!"

"Who are you to say that Fartakus!!"

They kept throwing names at each other until Gaara slammed their heads together to keep them from talking, which cause the the two to have a huge bump on their heads, Akamaru who was comforting Kiba. The two boys up front and Gaara finally had peace until Naruto opened his big mouth.

"OWWWW…What did cha do that for Gaara!!!?" As Naruto was easing his pain with anime tears to act all innocent.

"Hn...Dope give it a rest you cry too much" Said the boy in the driver seat.

"What did you say teme!!"

"You. Cry. To. Much. You need a dictionary?" The raven boy said while saying each syllable slow, he then smirked.

"Why I outta-" before Naruto could finish his word a boy with long silky coco hair boy interfered.

"Again Uzamaki-san…Uchiha, both of you give it a rest" Said the long coco haired boy giving a calm expression.

Yes none other than Uchiha Sasuke, Son of one of the richest industry. Sasuke then looked annoyed.

"What did you say Hyuga?" Causing him to also raise and eye brow.

Again yes the coco haired boy was none other Neji Hyuga.

As Neji could say something he was interfered by a-!!

_Cliff hanger x3 __anways__ yeah I hope its long __haha__Sooo__ R&R_

_Inner will come out __nxt__chpter__ :D_

_THANKS FOR READING_

_Neji__: You are on weird author_

_Saku__:I__ agree –She sighed-_

_Saki: Maybe she got ran over by an ice cream truck –she shrugs-_

_Author: HEEELLO Author __riiight__ here!!! –She made anime tears-_

_Gaara__: …_

_Sasuke__Hn__..great__ you made her cry…_

_Sakura: __Awwww__ –She starts to get teary also-_

_Nanami__: Oh brother –She mentally __slapt__ herself-, anyways R&R for her before she cries like a retard._

_Author: AM NOT A RETARD –She huffed-_


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Boy

A/n: Hey guys! Well time to continue where we left off :D anyways yeah…second day so many hw :[ anyways yeah, Today Sept 7, 2007 I like to do that a lot srry.

* * *

Sakura/??

Neji/Saki

Sasu/Nanami

Kiba/Temari

Gaara/Saku(Sakurako)

Naru/Hina

Lee/tenten

"..Talking + actions…"

**"..Thoughts…"**

_**"Inner people"**_

_**"**__Flash back etc."_

* * *

Welcome to the crazy place called school

_Recap:_

_As __Neji__ could say something he was interfered by a-!!_

_End Recap:_

The person with white hair caught his attention. He knew the person was a_ "Male"_ but he didn't notice the person starring back at him until it was a green light the 4 male speeded off, as Sasuke he was driving at a 50 speed limit and made to school at _8:10_ they were in a rush as the opened the doors girls piling themselves over them.

"SASUKE-KUUN I LOVE YOU MARRY ME!!" said some girl.

"NEJI-KUN FUCK ME TILL NO END" Said a girl about to faint from his…hottie-ness (Q.Q Ammatures:p but disturbing :[)

It went on and on until the 4 same motorcycles came, that caught everybody's attention, it also caught a boys attention on the school roof top interrupted from his nap because of girls and engines, he averted his eyes to the red motorcycle, the mystery boy had a faint blush on him while he stared at the pink haired beauty before him but he couldn't see her face which was covered once again as they entered the gates..

"Oi teme aren't those the guys we saw earlier???" Said Naruto pointing to 4 of them.

"Hn" As Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba stared at the _ boys_

Girls were gasping because of their hair.

"OH MY LIKE GOD I love that boys Blue hair it makes him SO attractive!!" Said a girl with blue eyes and brown hair having hearts in her eyes. (Ahem ahem lesbian much e.e;)

But soon enough the _boys_ took off their helmet which caused every bodies, even the tree's jaw to drop, everything was quiet…until..

"OH MY GOD YOUR GIRLS!!!!" The girls fainted by that because they just declared themselves Lesbians, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji,Gaara, Kiba was shocked, Naruto almost chocked on a laffy taffy.

"Errs…Hi?" Said Saki innocently which boys feel over heels with and started to pamper her who made Saki sweat dropped and needed a savior badly. Neji was in complete shocked the person with white hair was actually A GIRL that caught his interest he smirked to himself from her pure innocent from the looks in her eyes.

Saku got pissed off at boys flirting with them..i mean FOR PETE SAKES THEY JUST ENTERED.

"FUCK OFF NOW BEFORE I GO A CAN OF CORN ON YOU BITCHES" Saku tried to attack a poor _hopeles__-….._hopeful boy but Saku was restrained by Sakura and Nanami.

"Lemme at him I'll rip his head off with a fork!!"

Needless to say Gaara was turning red when he saw he but shook it off, he kept starring at her until they locked eyes with each other, It's like Hell came back in front of those to until…Saki entered the picture which caused her to get an evil Aura.

Nanami stared at Sasuke who stared back, which started a glare..then out of know where flying bunnies came!!!!...which caused Naruto to point franticly at the flying Bunnies. Poor Saki was still stuck in the middle of a man rampage, until our night and shinning armor Neji came giving them the coldest glare –Touch-her-you-die-she's-mine, glare. Everybody on compose left except the groups. Saki smiled happily and went to thank her savior.

"Arigato for helping me" She smiled and looked at his pearly eyes.

"Hn" Replied the stubborn Hyuga

_**"NOOO **__**Don't**__** say that you nincompoop!! Look at those innocent eyes!!"**_

**"Who are you**** Why are you in my mind!" ****Said ****Neji**** being annoyed.**

_**"I'm your inner you dumb crack –He cried anime tears- How could you not know your awesome inner??!!!" Said inner **__**Neji**_

**"Get ****outta**** my head you idiot"**

_**"No can do…anyways SHE'S SO INNOCENT…Say something else you dumb piece of chocolate haired person!"**_

Neji snapped back to reality and he saw diamond eyes looking at his eyes he then thought of something else to say.

"Hi..you..wanna get some frobloms?" Said Neji not knowing what he said (Q.Q)

"Fro what???"

Neji panicked and flushed from the embarrassment he then quickly jogged to school.

"Ano..nande where are you going Mr?" She followed him.

_**B**_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING **(BITCHES..J/k ;;)

They all walked into classes while the girls except Saki went to the office and got their schedule when they went to the office they saw Shizune and screamed her name out, Shizune went pale.

"Is that…you…girls!!!!!??" Shizune ran and hugged the girls.

"Yep the us and Only!" Said Saku.

"Err…what happened to Sakira???." Asked Shizune looking from one to another.

"Well..uhhh..Looooooong..haaaaired..i mean a..A…did I mention A?..man with long hair!!!!." Said Sakurako expanding almost every word she said, Whil Shizune and Sakura giggled about it, and Nanami smirking.

"Well Tsunade-sama isn't here right now she went to a business conference so she'll be back next week girls." Said Shizune handing them their schedule and Sakira schedule to Nanami.

"Well..just as your parents wanted you guys are all in the same class except for Math, Art."

"Hai sure okay, Well thanks again Shizune we appreciated it!." While hugging Shizune until she turns blue like ice.

"We'll tell Sakira you said hello." Sakura smiled.

_**Back to **__**Neji**__** and **__**Sakira**_

Neji tried to lose sight of Sakira but it was no use so he did the only thing in mind he wrapped his arms around a girl with red hair and hazel eyes, He nuzzeled her neck causing the girl to have hearts in her eyes.

"Neji-kun!!!." The girl squeled from her dream with Neji.

Sakira stopped and observed the scene before her, her eyes swelled up a bit, she walked away from it not wanting to know more.

Neji stopped and walked away from the girl and thought over what he just did.

_**"NEJI HYUGA I'M SUCH ASHAMED OF YOU…I'm such ashamed**__**..NOOO WHY DO I HAVE TO BE YOU!!!"**____**Said inner **__**Neji**__** crying like a **__**chibi**__** kid.**_

**"It wasn't my fault, I...didn't mean to****i**** just…" **

_**"Man…I'm ashamed of my outer self." –He takes out a picture of Saki and cries-**_

**"I didn't want to hurt her okay??...You happy now****i**** care for her when I just met her she doesn't act like a fan girl and all." ****Outter****Neji**** sighed**

_**"Well good job Mr. It can work out, She thinks your with her now**__**..have**__** you seen her eyes!..**__**they**__** were all teary,…well you better figure something out! Before **__**our**____**Sakira**__** won't talk to us." He then went to the back of **__**Neji's**__** mind.**_

Neji looked around searching for Sakira, He just figured out that she didn't know the school yet…he panicked there was jocks, Bitches, and idiots.

**Sakira's****Pov**

Sakira was on top the roof holding her knees together while resting her head on her knees she then started to get teary because she had negative thoughts about her savior.

**"****Nande****i**** thought he was a nice person…I guess****..he**** was just doing it for his r-r-reputation." ****Said ****Sakira**** chocking on her last word.**

**"**_**Forget that nincompoop Saki-**__**poo**__**, I mean even though**__**..he's**____**sooo**____**smexxie**__**…AAH…**__**Anywayi**__** can't believe he DID THAT..**__**i**__** mean you have problems with your heart so don't cry much okay?." Said Inner **__**Sakira**__** being like a mom (Oh wow OO)**_

**"****Hai**** I will…but ****atleast**** its beautiful outside."**

Inner Sakira never answered back.

(We'll come back to that later now back to..err..the Prodigy Killer yeah yeah xD)

The guys went to their own separate way..well..ran to their destination because of the fan girls.

**Sasuke's**** fan**** girl trouble take action 1.**

Sasuke ran all his might to get away from them he just needed to run upstairs to get to his class he felt bad for dope, and dog boy, but Gaara was okay because everybody was scared of him while he turned he-

**The girls**

They all went their separate ways to go find Sakira, Nanami turned to the corner but got got knocked over-..

**Sasuke**** & ****Nanami**** act 2 &&&&****ACTION**

They both got knocked over, but Sasuke circled his arms around the persons waist making Sasuke under and Nanami on top.

Nanami blinked. "..Nani?..Uchiha?." before she finished it Sasuke and her were in the janitors closet, Sasuke had his hand covering Nanami's mouth, she then made a low growl, and squirmed touching his member which made Sasuke groan from delight.

(00 no lemons yet THEY JUST MET :D so stay kool for now :O)

After they heard the screaming stopped, Sasuke uncovered Nanami's mouth, trying to overcome a blush, Nanami tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"err..Uchiha-san..we're stuck it won't budge open" Nanami tried opening it again but still wouldn't budge, Sasuke tried and it was locked the janitor won't be back until lunch, but there was little room so, Nanami was pressed against Sasuke's chest making a blush creep up her cheeks, Sasuke looked down and smirked moving his arms around her waist to tease her.

"Uchiha w-what are you doing!?." Nanami growled trying to get out of his embrace but couldn't because of the size, of the closet pissed her off more, Her eyes kept twitching.

"Hn, Is my little blue sea/blossom blushing?." He smirked and lowered his head to her level enjoying the tease-ment she was receiving. He never felt this way before to almost any girl..well accept his mother .(Should I use sea or blossom??..her name mostly means seas :O)

The next thing surprised Nanami the most Sasuke actually k-

_Haha__ Cliff hanger D __srry__ but so now what do you guys think?? Well I hope it's good for your liking folks well R&R I want to complete this story anyways yeah_

_ I just feel REALLY/SO bad today because the person I like SOO much doesn't like me because of these 2 girls they like him and all that crap and he likes them he said if they didn't then he would've gone out with me..What do you guys think I should do__?…__WTH..__maaan__ I __likky__ him a lot and now my heart hurts..When I was in 5__th__ period I couldn't take it I was getting high and I fainted D__o.e__; and my heart was hurting because of the __rejection :__ [anyways..__plz__r&r__ it'll help a lot, his name is Sunny and all…man..I'm only __Azn__ppl__!!, I mean…when I came home I had mi…"__Pinata__"_

Well…w/e I'm just so heartbroken I tried covering everything with a smile only my friend Rajae could see through it and my sister…-Sighs-


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Boy**

A/N: Hey guys :D I didn't get any R&R -She cries anime tears-. Anyways yeah today Jan 13, 2008 Told yeah it's a habbit :[ GET USE TO IT –Neji comes and takes her away again- "Sorry she forgot to take her medication…." Neji Said, Sakira sweat dropped. Annyways…Im on my cousins comp soo im trying to make this chapter VERY LONG.

Sakura/??

Neji/Saki

Sasu/Nanami

Kiba/Temari

Gaara/Saku (Sakurako)

Naru/Hina

Lee/tenten

"..Talking actions…"

**"..Thoughts…"**

_**"Inner people"**_

_**"**__Flash back etc."_

_Recap_

_The next thing surprised Nanami the most Sasuke actually k-_

_End of Recap._

Kicked Nanami by accident, Nanami stood frozen in her spot.

**"WHAT DA FREAK…HE KICKED ME..****..that bastard!!...why can't I move!!??." Nanami thought franticly**

_**"Take it…" Said inner Nanami**_

**"WHY****?...Letting ****HIM****! Allow to kick US!?!?. ****Inner are you sure ****you're**** not on crack!!?." **

But there was no response, When Sasuke was smirking a bit, Nanami was Very pissed off, she had a dark aura around her of a –Back-the-fuck-away-from-me-if-you-don't-wnna-die- aura. Nanami Turned around and Kneed her foot between his legs, making Sasuke wince very much in pain.

"What, the fuck"

Nanami smirked " Your fault Uchiha".

Sasuke grunted and he then he looked at the door and grinned.

Nanami raised an eye brow looking at the crazed Uchiha grinning like a fork. "Spit it out Uchiha!!."

Sasuke then looked at the ceiling grunting a bit." Nanami…jump up the ceiling."

"YOU THINK I'M RETARDED!?!?"

"Hn"

"Bastard."

"Ignorant girl."

Inner Nanami gasped._**"Okay pretty boy is going DOOOWN you hear me Nanami!!!." Inner Nanami then raised her fist in the air punching a sasuke dummy.**_

**"That bastard, I'm not ignorant! That's Sakira and Sakurako." **Nanami then thought of an idea.

"Why should I go you chicken ass hair??. You should go first now, He-she's first my lady." (LOL xD)

Sasuke's eyes twitched for a while from the "Chicken ass hair" and "He-she". "Well that's because we need to get to our last class, and find your sisters, plus my gang." Oh his voice was in a –duh-im-smarter-then-you-voice. Oh Nanami wanted to rip him to shreds.

"Why don't you go first up on the ceiling?, Scared that mouse's will crawl up your pants and bite your ass?" This time Nanami hold a look of victory and had the smirk. By that Sasuke had an annoying mark over his head. (What was it called again? )

By then Sasuke stood on a bucket and lifted himself up to the ceiling tunnel ( I don't know what its called so lets call it a tunnel:3), he then extended his hands towards Nanami making her raise her eye brow.

Nanami sighed getting what he was doing grabbing his hand lifting her from the ground while, he was done pulling her up, they crawled forwards another vent they can get out of. But they heard a small crack, by the time Nanami screamed the ceiling collapsed making both of them fall on the hard floor. Which was… The girls room. Every girl in their stared at the two, first Nanami… then Sasuke..By the time Sasuke clicked into the girls head they screamed and trying to toss themselves to Sasuke's feet with some only half naked or not.

Except for 3 students which happened to look in disgust by the sight. But noticed the girl with blue hair now covered in dirt. By the time they approached her, Sasuke ran to the gym making girls tail behind him, Sasuke ran all the way to the boys room which made them stop and whine, with that they walked back into the girls room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sakurako ****&….an evil cookie!**

She walked around the school looking for Saki, until she bumped into some prepps.

"Oh it's that look alike Goth girl, girls!." Said a girl with long brown hair that stopped to her mid back, with blue eyes.

Saku raised an eye brow and looked at the girl from head to toe smirking. She stepped close to the brown haired girl, the brown haired girl stepped back being creped out.

"H-hey what are y-you d-doing y-you freak!?!?!." Said the girl terrified.

Saku pulled out a plushie, and chuckled a bit, watching them scream, from stupidity.

"WHAT THE FUCK A PLUSHIE."

"Fuck yeah!" Saku grinned moving the plushie closer to them making them freaked out more. The plushie was a weasel with a chain all bloody from the looks of it, had an eye patch on its right eye with a smirk on its face and red bloody eyes with a slit on its eye like a cat.

"You know…If you ever mess with an owner's plushie they come back alive and hunt your dreams!, and it shall drive you insane and crazy any where you run, or hide, it shall find you very easily don't mistaken my words, it's actually VERY true." Said Saku chuckling evilly like Orochimaru (O.O!!! but..Orochimaru..is..kinda…cute –She gaspes- SERIOUSLY his hair ish…niiice xD)

The brown hair and her clones were terrified over their un-virgin life, they screeched and ran for their lives wanting not to be like that. Saku couldn't help but laugh her ass off while looking at her plushie weasel and snuggling it.

She didn't notice that far from her was Gaara was staring at the sight in outer amusement before him. With that he left to head to the gym, wondering what was very…..unique about her behavior. While he was walking, he had girls tailing him almost everywhere he goes, But he some how ignore their whining protests.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Mystery Boy Prov.**

Our mystery boy was walking down the stairs looking for a possible way to find his blossom holding a note near his chest he ran down the halls looking for her locker, it was a bit difficult but easy thing is that...her locker is 2 down; he gulped and slides the letter in her locker. After that he went to go to his class the last period of the day…gym. (I had to skip some classes it was getting boring hehe)

While walking to gym class, He bumped to a person you'd never guess who it was. The perverted principal of their school Jiraiya. (He had on his same clothes from naruto okay. :3) By that Jiraiya turned around and stared at the boy with…._**pineapple **_Hair and smiled devil-ishly with a hint of courage to ask the boy something.

"Ah..hello fellow student!, I was wondering….do you mind reading this new volume 69 of Icha Icha Paradise The forbidden love.?" With that he handed the _**pineapple **_hair boy the book who just blushed furiously and shoved the book back.

"Reading….is…so..Troublesome." With that he went to his next period waiting for it to begin and end for the day. But…when he was near the corner of turning he saw something he wanted to see again. It was Sakura, That was her name…because of her social statues he has heard around the school saying her name was a tree of a cherry blossom. He blushed slightly when she looked at his way they made a small connection for about a few seconds. With that she smiled at him a bit while turning back from what she was doing.

He was shocked from the start she stared back at him. His stomach felt so tingly and mushy, he looked so sweaty and red by the looks of it. He just walked away in a hurry speed admiring how _He _got a **smile** from the prettiest girls he has seen.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Saki & Neji's Prov.**

By the time Saki was done staring at the scene she walked down the stairs before being bumped into the person she'd least expect to see the day. Neji Stared down at the person he bumped and found the person he was just looking for. By then Saki made a small smile and bowed slightly.

"I am very sorry for bumping you Mr. Also thank you for saving me earlier; I do appreciate what you did for me." With that she walked away acting like he was just a puppet waiting for some one to control him what to do. By the time she left, He frowned deeply, disapproving the sight he had seen. He sighed for that and walked to his next class.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Regular Prov.**

The girls finally found Saki and all re-joined together. "Hey where were you Saki!? We were freaking out when we couldn't find ya!." Said none other then Saku slightly frowning a bit.

"Well sorry I wanted to go thank that stranger who saved me this morning…By the time I tried catching up he was gone. So I just wondered around and found my way to the roof. I stayed there for a bit then I heard students so I just went back to find you guys. Sorry if I made ya worry for me guys."

"That's okay Saki, aslong as your alright!."

"Oh wait….i want to introduce you guys to some people I just met." 3 girls were right behind her giving small waves with smiles.

"Well….I'm Tenten Takashia"( Again made up last name!) Said a girl with 2 buns on her head, She had Hazel eyes, and was wearing right now a shirt that is a little ripped up at the shoulders and the wrist. With small Kunai's and Shurikan's on the shirt. Her pants was just plan jeans but ripped at the knee with a small signature of Kunai's and Shurikan's on her pants. Tenten Looked like a bright girl with a lot of courage in her eyes.

"H-hello i-I'm H-hinata H-hyuga, i-it's a-a p-pleasure t-to m-meet y-you a-all." Hinata had a purple-ish raven color hair, while her hair flowing freely down her waist. She had on a simple White top, and a black jean skirt with wearing flip flops. Hinata stuttered almost to anyone she meets. Her eyes are very white like a pearl. But she points her index fingers together when she's around a certain blonde or just nervous.

"The names Temari Sabaku." (I think that was how you spelt it ..) The last one was a girl with four pigtails on her hair, and has a blonde-ish tan-ish hair. Her eyes were just like TenTen's but had the look of dominating and hints of evil. She had on a tube top while also wearing a fishnet under her. She was wearing a long skirt that was slanted to the right. Which was the color of dark blue with a splash of white that looks like paint has gotten on it with glitter. She had on high heels that was about 5 inches which were red.

"Well…I meet them when I was stuck with the chicken hair guy. Their pretty cool girls." With that they all started to chat on anything they could think of.

"Sooo….what do you have next?" The question was asked by None other then Tenten.

" Well we have gym..what about you 3?."

"OMG…we have gym to!!!!"

With that they giggled and walked together to the girls locker room. Once that got done changing. They were sitting at the bleachers with the girls and boys. The girls had on a plan white shirt which was a little to tight and red shorts that glued to them like a second skin. While the boys had a loose Plan white shirt and red baggy shorts. Lets just say some of the girls evnied the guys clothes except for some girls like the bitches.

_To be continued…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hoped you guys liked it. And I hope it was long enough. Okay next chapter im gonns put more of the mystery boy in their because from the past chapters he wasn't in there so yeah!_


End file.
